User blog:Baneares/Haly's circus here we come!!!!!!!!!!!
The Team goes undercover at the Haly International Traveling Circus to locate a thief stealing weapons technology across Europe. But a thief isn't all they find.. 7 day: '''EEEEEEEEEEEEE This is the episode I have been waiting for. The main focus will be Robin. I really have no idea what is going to happen, I mean they can't find out hi secret ID. (not this early and not with the possible mole still out there) I have this fantasy about him performing and then freaking out because of his parents (probably from some halucent gas becasue there is no way he would normally lose his cool) and then Kid having to take him aside before the team starts asking questions. I just can't wait. '''6 days: Okay I would have to say that Yesterday's episode has just topped my list. I mean I probably only like it becasue of the Spitfire moments but there were so many. I also loved the whole Cheshire and Roy stuff, Artemis about had a heart attack when Cheshire sayed they were dating. Before this I loved Failsafe for it's Robinness so I am probably going to love this episode the most. What about you guys. 5 days: '''Sorry this is late but I was out of the house all day. A dictionary of Robin's words. Whelmed (adj.) Literally the state of being neither overwhelmed or underwhelmed, can also mean excited. "Your overwhelmed, freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't any body just whelmed", "he is not whelmed not whelmed at all"-Robin "Dude, what is it with you and this whelmed thing"-KF Aster (noun) The opposite of disaster; when things go right. "If like is the opposite of dislike then is aster the opposite of disaster"-Robin "feeling the aster"-Superboy (the blog that had the rest of these isn't there anymore and I don't have the engery to dig threw all my old papers for the other definitions so here is a simple list of words and quotes) Turbed-"we hate to see you disturbed lets see if your more turbed once we kick your can'- Dick Renial-"your in denial Ras have you tried renial"-Dick Traught- "you seem distraught...... Well get traught or GET DEAD!"- Dick Chalant- "He should be chalant, WAY chalant"-Dick (hated how they treated Kaldur in this) "get your paws off her you darn dirty ape"- KF "Timber"-Dick there are probably more but I was jsut sciming episodes '''4 days: Okay so this came up in the insecurity discusin and I would like to say it here. Robin can not die. Wait thats not right, Dick Grayson can't die. Seriosly he is one of the most loved and well know charecter. (after Batman and Superman) If he died at his age in earth 16 we would have Wally in seclusion, Bruce baming himself and probably promising never to endanger another life again so that neglates all posibility of any other batkid. And a whole other problems that are unforseeable. Aperently someone tried to do so in Infinet Crisi but had a little problems with the rest of his crew (they refused) He is the only Robin to have lived to be a different hero, sucsesfuly bore the cape and cowl and stood up to batman. Every one else was either messed up (Damian) or joker ruined there lives. (not so sure if Tim has been messed up in every story line but he is still a teen in the reboot so not counting him) 3 days: Okay so a lot of people are saying that this Batman is a lot more nice that other versions, but I can actualy name another version that is way out of charecter, the show, The Batman (I only watched seasons 4and 5 for the nine year old Dick) even in the suit he was showing emotion. Here he is as stoik as ever but when he isn't in the suit he is showing that he actually has a realatinship with Robin. I mean if he didn't Robin would be showing those sign of "I am just a sidekick, I don't mean anything to him, and I can do better on my own." Personaly I don't want to see him leave on bad tearms with Bruce. Here he is tacking an intrest in not only Dick's life but Connor' and Artemis' as well. I was actually really happy during downtime when we got him in a tank top worcking out but then we also get Bruce macking up for the whole "Just Aqualad" thing. So yeah Bats doesn't have to be this guy with no emotion he just can't let the bad guys see it, or sometimes the team becasue they have to respect him. It doesn't matter who writes him or voices him " becasue Batman is Batman" 2 days: I don't know if the writers are serios about the whole Robin and Zatana thing. I really hope they aren't and that the post at the begining of the show was correct NO LOVE intrest, and all that has hapened between them is just a crush. I don't hate her in fact I think she is really cool and her and Artemis are really cool as the two bad girls, I just can't stand the idea of her and Robin. It might be becasue I have a crush on this version, or that they just don't seem to work that well together. The only thing they really have in common is the whole word thing and it just doesn't sound right comming from her. So yeah this is the one ship I just can't stand. performance discusion is open http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/news.php/news.php?action=fullnews&id=1302 1 day: '''Some people are worried about how Robin will leasd in this episode becasue as shown by the promo (or asumed) Kaldurs not here, and neither is Wally. So we have Robin leading the group without any emotinal support UNDERCOVER at Haly's Circus. So he is probably going to be fine, I mean on the outside, on the inside he is going to be crying so hard. Not to mention that in a promo scene we have him FALLING! WTF how in the world would that happen. I mean besides the fact that he is going to live, I bet you the one thing going through his head is. I fell, without a net, at Haly's circus. Is Batman CRAZY. Why would you send Dick back to the circus to perform undercover and not send him with someone who knows HOW MUCH this is going to hurt him. UGH I hate waiting. ......... Little note who do you guys think is the villian, because I have no idea. '''That was amazing, I can't believe it. I will bet you anything Hally knows every thing dick has done since leaving the circus. '''Here is my new countdown '''http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Baneares/countdown_to_Usual_Suspects Category:Blog posts